starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barabel
Los barabel eran una especie reptiliana de sangre fría de Barab I. Muchas de sus acciones eran fomentadas por sus instintos cazadores, y esto daba la impresión general de que los barabels siempre estaban enojados, o por lo menos molestos. Ellos expresaban sus emociones (como entretenimiento o pena) “siseando”. Los barabels tenían escamas muy fuertes y de color oscuro. Un bláster en la modalidad de “aturdir” no los dañaba ni frenaba, pues simplemente rebotaba en sus escamas. Los barabels podían perder sus colas si era necesario, una habilidad que era peligrosa para sus sorprendidos oponentes. Historia De acuerdo con la leyenda barabel, un pequeño grupo de Jedis, dirigidos por el ithoriano Noga-ta, llegó a Barab I circa 900 ABY. Noga-ta ayudó a resolver la guerra civil que había plagado la sociedad barabel por miles de años. Consecuentemente, los barabels tenían a los Jedi en alta estima y aceptaban el juicio de un Jedi en cualquier disputa. thumb|200px|left|Un barabel con un martillo de guerra. Después de su contacto con los Jedi, los barabel tuvieron poco contacto con gente de otros mundos por siglos. Poco después del ascenso del Imperio Galáctico, Safaris Planetarios comenzó a organizar viajes de caza a Barab I, cuya presa eran los mismos barabel. Después de que murieron unos cuantos barabels, una líder barabel llamada Shaka-ka organizó grupos de sus compañeros cazadores en ejércitos que abrumaron a las naves safari. Cuando una investigación Imperial dirigida por el capitán Osted Alater reveló que los barabel eran inteligentes, los safaris se terminaron. Shaka-ka formó una alianza con el Goberador Imperial Paro Lanto e hizo que se construyera el espaciopuerto de Alater-ka. Algunos barabel salieron de su planeta, trabajando como mercenarios o cazarrecompensas. Después, durante los días de la Nueva República, varios barabel formaron parte de la Orden Jedi; la más prominente fue Saba Sebatyne. Los barabels casi se extinguieron cuando Barab I fue destruido por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión a la galaxia. Caracteristicas Los Barabel eran una raza bípeda de reptiles que estaban cubiertas de escamas de color oscuro parecidas a uñas. Evolucionado a partir de lagartos nocturnos, el barabel adaptó una gruesa capa de grasa que les permitió permanecer activos cuando las temperaturas bajaran. Una pistola situado en aturdimiento no dañaría en absoluto o aminorara su velocidad, ya que no haría más que rebotar en sus escamas. Los Barabel eran capaces de arrojar sus colas, si es necesario, una habilidad que demostró la ruina de muchos enemigos sorprendidos. También poseían unas pesadas garras retráctiles que les servian para desgarrar la carne de sus presas, junto con dientes afilados como cuchillas que podrían llegar a ser de 5 centímetros de longitud, Incluso sus ojos se han adaptado, y perciben la longitud de onda infrarroja para poder cazar en la escasa luz de Barab I. Una especie carnívora, los Barabel poseía dos estómagos con el fin de procesar la enorme cantidad de comida que necesitan para sobrevivir. Para la cría, los barabel idearon un sistema en el que los huevos del nido de dos hembras fueron fertilizados por dos hombres. Posteriormente, los cuatro individuos protegidos del nido. Como padres terminarían sin saber cuál de los descendientes eran los suyos. Sociedad y cultura Los barabel viven en su planeta en grupos separados, dominados por un líder de manada. Aunque su agresividad es su principal característica, seguida de cerca por su beligerancia, los barabel son extraordinariamente leales a sus familias y a sus amigos (no así a un extraño). En particular, los barabel disfrutan enfrentándose a sus vecinos los Verpine, y ocasionalmente han vendido partes de cuerpos de verpine a sus otros vecinos, los Kubaz. De todo esto se podría deducir una cultura igualmente violenta y carente de arte o ciencia, pero los barabel son inteligentes y valoran la sabiduría. Mitologia El barabel tenía una rica mitología que se resolvió en torno a un histórico aterrizaje de un grupo de Caballeros Jedi al principio de su historia. Adoraban a los Jedi como dioses, la mitología barabel veneraba a estos "guerreros de más allá de las nubes." Entre las creencias barabel tratara de un grupo de demonios llamado el destrozo de barabel . Sus nombres se utilizan a menudo como maldiciones. Ocupacíones Mientras que la mayoría barabel permaneció en su mundo durante el gobierno de la República Galáctica debido a su relativa oscuridad y su escasez de disponibles naves espaciales , algunos barabel había logrado escapar de su mundo y llegar a la República. A pesar de encontrar su camino a algunas posiciones honorables, muchos Barabel se convertian en mercenarios y cazarrecompensas. Una famosa barabel cazarrecompensas activa durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue Skahtul, que sobre todo capturo a Luke Skywalker, un miembro de la Alianza Rebelde. Al mismo tiempo, Tull Raine se elevó a una amplia popularidad como un boxeador de choque que se llevó a cabo el título del campeonato para el exterior. Los Barabels eran frecuentes partcipantes en el shockboxing y eran conocidos por ser excepcionalmente adecuado para el deporte.thumb|180px|[[Skahtul y sus cohortes tratan de capturar a Luke Skywalker.|left]] No era muy comun que un Barabel fuera sensible a la Fuerza, un grupo de individuos contundente que contenía barabel estaban activos durante el tiempo de la Nueva República. Bajo el mando de Saba Sebatyne, estos llamados caballeros salvajes subió a la notoriedad durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y más tarde se convirtieron en una parte importante de la Orden Jedi. Sebatyne ascendería a más de un asiento en el Consejo Jedi. Otro miembro sensible a la Fuerza notable de la especie era el Maestro Thared de los caballeros imperiales que lucharon junto a la emperatriz Marasiah Fel en la batalla del mundo flotante. Nombres barabel comunes *Ragath *Vangar Apariciones *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Last Hand'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (cómics)|Cómic de Sombras del Imperio]] *[[Sombras del Imperio (novela)|Novela de Sombras del Imperio]] *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia Leia'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' thumb|180px|Un barabel. *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Recovery'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' Categoría:Barabel Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (B)